Something 'Bout Love
by cowgirlangel95
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BETHANY TUCKER! Riley finally has the courage to admit her feelings to Lucas. But what happens when he appears to be caught off guard by the confession? Riley/ Lucas one shot based on the song 'Something 'Bout Love' by David Archuleta


_**A/N: Happy Birthday Bethany Tucker! I hope you like this fic. Since it's your birthday, I thought a nice mix of Rucas and a David Archuleta song would be an appropriate gift. Hope I pulled it off for ya!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**_

Riley sat on her bed, with her forearms resting on her knees, and did the same thing that she had done for the past week and a half. She was staring at her phone, debating on whether she should text Lucas or not. Every few moments, she'd reach for it, but her hand would freeze every time she was a few inches from picking it up.

Ever since the middle of last week, Riley felt that Lucas was avoiding her. Scratch that. She _knew_ he was avoiding her. And it was all her fault. _I had to go and admit my feelings for him. Why did I even do that? I was so stupid… I should have known someone like him would never have any feelings for me. Was I just imagining the whole thing?_

Last Wednesday, Riley thought she'd go for it. The two of them were dancing around the subject of 'them' for about three years, and they knew that they liked each other.

Or so she thought.

Riley thought that it was about time for them to try and take the next step, so she walked right up to him and told him. She'll never forget the face Lucas had made when he heard her confess her feelings for him. It was one of complete shock, as if he didn't see it coming. What was worse was he didn't even say anything. He muttered some excuse about class and left as fast as he could. Ever since that moment, Riley only saw Lucas if they were in the same class together.

Riley leaned back onto her bed and sighed. Here she thought she found the perfect guy, and she ends up with a broken heart. She heard love was worth it, but right now it felt so easy to just give up.

Riley looked out of her bedroom window. It seemed like the world was falling down through the rain drops that were pelting her bedroom window. Seeing this made her want to curl up into a ball and forget anything that she ever thought about Lucas. Clearly she was imagining things between them. Here she thought caring about someone like that would make everything right, and instead she was sulking in her room over some dumb guy.

After a while, Riley heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she mumbled, and then saw her mother stick her head in the doorway.

"Hey Riley, are you okay?"

Riley sat up, but didn't bother to make eye contact with her mom. Instead, she 'found' an interesting pattern on her bed spread and focused on that. "I guess," she mumbled.

Topanga walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Are you sure about that? You haven't been acting like yourself the past few days. Does this have to deal with someone at school?"

Riley shrugged and didn't bother giving her mother a verbal answer. Her mom always seemed to know what was wrong, so was there a point in confirming it?

"Okay, does this have to deal with Lucas?"

Riley felt as if all the air had been released from her lungs. As much as she wanted to hide her feelings from the world, she wasn't good at it at all.

Mrs. Matthews saw her daughter's reaction and smiled slightly. "Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be alright."

"How do you know? He's avoiding me!" Riley replied.

Topanga kissed the top of her daughter's head and headed towards the bedroom door. "I just know. Don't hide those stars in your eyes. Hang on for the ride of your life," she replied, her small smile spreading into a grin as she shut the door behind her as she left her daughter's room.

Riley raised an eyebrow at her mom's comment and at the smile she was given. _What does she know?_ Riley wondered. If she thought about it, Riley most likely would have been able to come up with the answer. But right now, her thoughts were muddled, and she couldn't think straight at all.

She sat in her room in silence for another few minutes without any disturbance, until another knock came to her door. _What is this? Is my room Grand Central Station now?!_

"Come in!" Riley announced, a bit more harshly than she intended, but at the moment she didn't care.

This time, her father stood in the doorframe. "Hey Riley," he greeted.

"Hey daddy," she mumbled.

"You have a visitor," he said, stepping aside to allow enough room for her guest to enter. Before the guest did, Cory whispered, "No funny business," and left.

Riley looked up and instantly straightened her posture when she saw Lucas standing in her bedroom. _Dad let him in my room? What, is the Universe upside down?!_

The two of them stared at each other for quite some time before Lucas decided to speak. "May I join you?"

Riley nodded and scooted over, making sure he had enough room to sit.

Once Lucas was seated right next to her, he let out a sigh and continued. "Look, Riley," he began.

_Here it comes,_ Riley thought, preparing herself for the big blow.

"I feel I owe you an explanation. When you told me how you felt last week. I wasn't expecting it. I mean, I knew how you felt, I just wasn't expecting you to tell me how you felt for a while yet. Usually you're pretty shy about the subject of 'us', so it really caught me by surprise."

"I get it, you don't like me. It'll be fine, I'll move on," she lied, trying to ignore the hot tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"No, I don't think you do get it. I don't like you… I love you. And I didn't want to tell you until I asked your father's permission. And when you beat me to it… I don't know, I panicked."

"Y-You love me?"

Lucas nodded as he took ahold of Riley's hand. "Yeah. I mean, it may sound weird because we're so young, but I don't care. I'm in love with Riley Matthews."

"D-Does that mean…?"

He nodded again. "If you want to be."

A huge smile spread over Riley's lips as tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Yes!"

Lucas leaned in closer to her, and Riley's heart began to flutter as she knew what was happening, but a voice from just outside the bedroom door interrupted them.

"I SAID NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

The two teens jumped at the sound of Cory's voice. Riley blushed as she yelled back at her dad. "Daddy! It's just an innocent kiss!"

"Not so innocent when it's in my daughter's bedroom!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine!"

Riley shifted her focus back to Lucas' emerald eyes. "Anyway…"

Lucas nodded. "Yeah, well I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you to the door."

The two teens walked to the apartment door, hand in hand. Once there, Lucas kissed her on the cheek goodnight, bid her one more farewell and headed out.

Riley closed the door behind him and leaned up against it, feeling as if she were on cloud nine. _Mom was right. There's something about love…_

_**A/N #2: See y'all Friday! ~cowgirlangel95 out!**_


End file.
